Various satisfactory self-adjusting clutch cable control apparati are known. For example, Guidicelli U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,205 discloses such an apparatus wherein a tubular spacer member is dimensioned such that, in the rest position, a transverse coupling member is spaced from a bearing surface of a saddle having a U-shaped slot in register with a U-shaped aperture of the clutch pedal by a gap, to thereby permit independent setting of the limit positions of the pedal and the clutch to be actuated.
Pickell U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,400 discloses a self-adjusting cable control device including components having complimentary conical surfaces and serrations for engaging and disengaging, with associated spring means for establishing the adjustment therebetween.
Glover et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,809 discloses a cable and sleeve connector including a first sleeve that is externally serrated and mounted around a control cable extending to a clutch pedal, an opening that is tapered to serve as a wedge for collet members having internal serrations for meshing with the external serrations, a spring-loaded tubular member, and a second sleeve connected to the cable between the tubular member and the clutch pedal for engaging the tubular member and forcing it into the collet members to spread same away from the first sleeve to thereby permit adjustment around the first sleeve relative to the internal cable.
Acco European Cable Controls Group, a subsidiary of Babcock International Plc. manufacture and sell "Auto-Adjust" clutch cable assemblies including separate mechanisms for releasing a conduit gripping unit and for stopping the clutch pedal in its released position.
Other cable adjusting devices are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,041; 4,869,123; 4,854,186; 4,854,185; 4,841,805; 4,838,109; 4,833,937; 4,798,100; 4,787,263; 4,762,017; 4,694,706; 4,682,760; 4,669,330; 4,658,668; 4,610,180; 4,464,950; 4,424,890; 4,378,713; 4,331,041; 3,546,962; and 3,036,350.